Sherman's Planet
Sherman's Planet was an inhabited planet in the Beta Quadrant. The planet was located in the same quadrant as Donatu V, Deep Space Station K-7, and a Klingon outpost. ( ) This was a non-Federation planet as of 2368. The formerly Lieutenant Commander , a crewmember aboard the , was born on this planet. ( , okudagram) History The region of space, in which Sherman's Planet was located, was first mapped by astronomer John Burke in 2067. ( ; , display graphic) In 2256, this planet's location was labeled on the star chart "Alpha/Beta Quadrant Overview" in the ready room aboard the . That year, this planet's star system was occupied by the Klingons. The system was occupied at least into the next year. ( ) In the alternate 2259, before a colony could be founded on this planet, there was a dispute about the Organian Peace Treaty. This event was reported in a news ticker, which was in a collection of graphics and video media that were seen on a powerwall in the offices of and at Starfleet Headquarters. ( ) Following the in 2267, and per terms of the Organian Peace Treaty, ownership of Sherman's Planet could be assumed by the side that could most effectively develop it. The Federation's intentions for Sherman's Planet were to use it to cultivate quadrotriticale, a grain well adapted to the planet's climate. After the quadrotriticale was poisoned on Deep Space Station K-7, Starfleet diverted a freighter laded down with this grain to Sherman's Planet. The grain would be delivered a few weeks later than anticipated. ( ) The Federation succeeded in best developing Sherman's Planet. However, by 2269, the planet had been struck by famine. On stardate 5392.4, the , under James T. Kirk, was assigned to escort two robot ships hauling an improved grain, quintotriticale, to the planet to alleviate the plight. ( ) In 2328, this was home to the Sherman's Planet Spaceport. ( ) In 2369, this planet was listed on the chart "USS Enterprise Personnel Database", which was displayed on a PADD used by Jean-Luc Picard on aboard the . ( , okudagram) In 2371, the location of Sherman's Planet was labeled in the star chart Data and Picard were studying in stellar cartography on the Enterprise-D. ( , okudagram) Appendices Background information According to the book and the , Sherman's Planet was named for Holly Sherman, a friend and college girlfriend of the episode's writer, David Gerrold. According to Star Trek Maps (chart D), Sherman's Planet had six small moons called First, Second, Show, Last, Speed and Tiny one. According to the Star Trek: Star Charts (pp. 53, 57, 62, "United Federation of Planets I") and the Stellar Cartography: The Starfleet Reference Library ("Stellar Cartography", pp. 30-31; "Federation Historical Highlights, 2161-2385"), Sherman's Planet (Klingonese, "Sermanyu'q") (FGC-24187 V) was located in the Beta Quadrant. The planet was a M-class planet. The official name for the planet's government was the Sherman's Planet Joint Administrative Territory. The two capitals of this planet were Port Emily (Federation) and Ka'Hat (Klingon). There were 98.0 million Humans and 116.2 million Klingons living on this world in the late 24th century. This planet was on a disputed border with the UFP (2152-2267), and was settled according to the terms of the Organian Peace Treaty in 2267. In 2378, Sherman's Planet was listed as a Federation member. The primary FGC-24187 was a G-class star. According to a map of the Klingon Empire – prepared by the Scribe K'Tark for the Klingon High Council in the Year of Kahless 893 (2266) – Sherman's Planet was identified as a Klingon planet. This claim was propagandistic, as the Empire claimed many border systems and planets. This often put the Empire at odds with the Federation. Apocrypha This planet was also mentioned in several novels and short-stories, including Pawns and Symbols, A Singular Destiny, as well as in the Starfleet Corps of Engineers-series. According to the novel Best Defense, the Klingon name for Sherman's Planet is Homog Three. In Star Trek Online, Deep Space K-7 is in orbit around Sherman's Planet. External links * Planets in Science Fiction * de:Sherman-Planet fr:Planète de Sherman ja:シャーマン惑星 Category:Colonies Category:Planets Category:Locations (alternate reality)